


Jumping Through The Heat (Spinning On Our Feet)

by prouvairablehulk



Series: Mick-For-All Prompt Fills [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick-For-All prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: Cisco Ramon runs into Mick Rory at Jitters half a year after he was kidnapped. It’s awkward until it isn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Mick-For-All Prompt Mick/Cisco – Awkward Second Meetings, and because I ship HeatVibe like all hell I automatically started filling all the Mick/Cisco prompts there were.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” says Cisco. Thankfully, he’s managed to avoid spilling his coffee all over the person he just ran into, and he glances up to make sure the person isn’t angry at even this lesser infringement. 

Mick Rory folds his arms across his brick wall of a chest and smirks down at him, and Cisco suddenly remembers what déjà vu feels like. There’s a lump in his throat and his heart is beating fast, and he hopes against hope that Rory will at least let him finish the coffee before he whisks him away to threaten him. Given his lack of any real defense should Rory be here for nefarious purposes, he defaults to the only weapon in his arsenal. 

“If you say anything about me being able to bump into you at any time, I am putting this coffee down and leaving.” 

Mick laughs, and it’s absolutely not the sound Cisco was expecting to come out of the man. He looks genuinely delighted with Cisco’s response, like something mildly sassy had somehow made his entire day. 

“You’re not so quiet when you’re not tied to a chair.” 

Cisco rolls his eyes. 

“Nobody’s mouthy when tied to a chair. That’s just self-preservation.” 

“Tell that to Snart one day, will you? He seems to think mouthing off to whoever’s got him tied to a chair is a necessity.” 

Cisco looks up in something approaching alarm, because if there’s a Snart in this building he is out of there, but Mick does nothing except raising both his hands in a placating gesture. 

“This café is currently a Snart-Free zone. They’re having a sibling bonding day.” 

“That’s terrifying.” says Cisco, after a moment’s contemplation. “What counts as sibling bonding to them? Is there going to be a call-out for the Flash tonight? Am I going to have to listening to him whining about how cold the ice from the cold gun is again?” 

“He’d have to whine less if he stopped thinking about what Snart’s trying to steal and started realizing that he flirts in shitty temperature puns.” 

Cisco spits his mouthful of coffee all over the front of Mick’s grey shirt. Mick regards it with a certain amount of detached amusement, and then reaches for a napkin to try and wipe some of it off. This involves him lifting the hem so he can dab it at both sides, and what the fuck where did those abs come from, Cisco feels personally attacked. 

“So considering I’m technically responsible for that, will you let me offer you a replacement shirt?” Cisco says, when his higher brain functions return from pondering the practical applications of abs like that. 

“Only technically?” asks Mick, cocking an eyebrow in a facial expression ripped straight off Leonard Snart. 

“You’re the one who told me Captain Cold is flirting with the Flash like they’re five year olds on a playground.” 

Mick laughs again, and Cisco could learn to love that sound. 

Cisco could also learn to love the way Mick Rory kisses, although that was not what he was expecting. He’d led Mick back to STAR Labs to give him a t-shirt or a sweater or something to replace the Henley he’d spat coffee all over, and then stood frozen for longer than he probably should have as Mick pulled the stained shirt over his head, arm extended limply in offering with the sweatshirt dangling from his hand. The abs were indeed a thing of beauty, but the scars that twisted along his shoulders, they were like abstract art. Mick looked sideways at him, and then took his wrist instead of the clothing and pulled him in. He’s warm and strong where he’s got Cisco backed into the wall of the storage cupboard, and his lips are soft and sure. When he lets Cisco up for air, he looks almost hesitant, like he’s not sure what to expect. 

“So.” says Cisco, as seriously as he can manage. “Do you flirt in shitty temperature puns too?”

“Too hot.” says Mick, deadpan. “Hot damn.” 

Cisco cackles, head thrown back, and when he looks back at Mick’s face, he’s smiling. Cisco wants to kiss him again, so he does. It’s odd, he supposes, to feel tenderness and softness in the arms he’s seen perform so much violence, but Mick somehow looks less threatening in the largest size of STAR Labs sweater they own, and its nice to see him marked with something more tangibly Cisco than his codename is. Cisco’s sitting in his lap now, legs draped over Mick’s strong thighs as he keeps an eye on the alerts for the city, even if Mick keeps distracting him with neck kisses and making out. It’s not until Cisco sees Caitlin’s car pull up outside that he realizes that he should probably make Mick leave. When he suggests it, Mick rises slowly, uncurling every muscle with deliberate grace. Cisco swallows with a dry mouth, and Mick grins again. 

“See ya round, Ramon.” Mick drawls. 

Cisco makes a pained little noise, and watches him go. 

***

Cold makes a terrible ice pun that’s audible over the comms. 

“Flirt back.” Cisco mutters. “Either tell him to fuck off or flirt back.” 

Barry splutters. 

Then he makes a terrible speed pun in response. 

Cisco bangs his head against the desk. 

***

“So.” Cisco says the next morning. Mick’s leaning against the outer wall of Jitters, with Cisco’s coffee order in one hand and his own in the other. “Is this going to be a regular thing, now?” 

Mick beams. 

“You got him to flirt back.” he says. Cisco rolls his eyes. 

“In horrible puns.” Cisco grumbles.

“Snart hasn’t shut up about it. I think you made his year.” 

Cisco looks up through his hair at Mick and takes the offered coffee. 

‘Thanks, I suppose.” 

Mick shakes his head. 

“Not that that’s not a good thing, but I honestly preferred the part that came before that.” 

Cisco’s mind conjures those abs again with remarkable speed, and then Mick looking soft and warm in a XXL sweater that was too big, even for him. And then he contemplates that happening again. Does Mick look softer in the mornings? Would he be warm and comforting like he was when Cisco was on his lap? Could Cisco find that out? 

“Me too.” Cisco says finally. They regard each other over their coffees. 

“Come back to mine?” Cisco asks, finally. They’ll manage without him for one day, and he’s pretty sure he’ll regret it forever if he doesn’t take this opportunity. 

Mick smiles, dirty and slow. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”  
 


End file.
